


Date me

by EsmeWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsmeWeaver/pseuds/EsmeWeaver
Summary: "Granger, we should date.""What?"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Date me

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever and English is not my first language, please be nice!

"Granger, we should date."

"What?"

"Date me, Granger."

"Why on earth should I date you? I don’t even like you."

"Because us, you and me, we are perfect together."

"No we’re not. That's ridiculous."

"It’s brilliant. You are the perfect future lady Malfoy: Intelligent, beautiful, with lots of political clout and connections to anyone who’s anyone in the new, shining wizarding world."

"What."

"Everything my father could wish for. Except for that pesky little muggleborn thing. Which he can never ever admit, because that would reveal how much of a prejudiced old bigot he still is."

"…"

"So we should date. And he will have to pretend to be happy about it."

"You want us to date to annoy your dad?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Well, there’s a side benefit. He can’t really marry me off to someone else if I’m publicly dating you."

"Uh huh. Side benefit?"

"Yes."

"Well, that explains what’s in it for you, I guess. But why should _I_ date _you_? Not that I’d mind annoying Lucius."

"Because if you do, I’ll support your wolfbane initiative. You get that first important political success and can feel good about yourself at the same time. And it’s the perfect fuck-off to your gloating ex."

"…"

"I have to admit, I find that almost as enticing as annoying my father."

"You would."


End file.
